The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmuzest’. ‘Zanmuzest’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around September 22, blooming for a period of about 4 to 5 weeks. ‘Zanmuzest’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent 24577 with the male parent 17159. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmuzest’ differ from plants of the female parent in the following characteristics. (1) Ray-floret color. And (2) Natural season flowering date. (1) Ray-florets of the seedling are bronze colored, while those of the female parent are yellow-bronze. (2). Plants of the seedling flower two weeks later in the season than those of the female parent. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmuzest’ differ from plants of the male parent in ray-floret color; the seedling have bronze colored ray-florets, while the male parent has dark bronze colored ray-florets.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Henricus Cornelius Maria Jacobs on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2009. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmuzest’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2009 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.